


Honeymoon Giggles

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Monkey Island
Genre: Alcohol, Curse of Monkey Island, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Guybrush and Elaine relax together during the start of their honeymoon voyage. Also, Guybrush can’t hold his liquor. But that’s ok: Elaine thinks it's cute.I’ve just started the fourth game and haven’t played the fifth yet, but I just had to write a fluffy little ficlet about these two. Enjoy!
Relationships: Elaine Marley/Guybrush Threepwood
Kudos: 1





	Honeymoon Giggles

Under the light of the moon, a majestic pirate ship sailed across the ocean. The ‘Just Married’ sign attached to the back waved lightly in the breeze. Standing together at the rail were the lucky couple. Guybrush had his arm comfortably around Elaine’s shoulders as they leaned against one another with content smiles on their faces. All around them was nothing but the sea and the sky.

Then a glint caught Guybrush’s eye. He looked over to see Elaine holding up a bottle of champagne with a daring smirk on her face. “So Guybrush, now that it’s just us…”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Guybrush said sheepishly, “I can’t really handle alcohol, and champagne makes me giggly.”

“Is being giggly so bad?” asked Elaine with a raised brow.

“Well, yeah. I mean… normally, yeah. I’m a fierce pirate, so I have an image to keep up.”

Elaine made a show of looking around the empty deck. “And since it’s just us, you still have to act all tough?”

“Well-,” Guybrush paused. Then he grinned. “No, I guess not. Ok, let’s have some.”

Being newly married pirates, they took turns drinking straight from the bottle. At first, Guybrush would just take small sips, whereas Elaine expertly swigged every time. They chatted and relaxed as they passed the bottle back-and-forth. As the night slowly wore on, the bottle gradually emptied. By the time Elaine tossed the empty bottle aside, she was grinning from watching her fiance.

It hadn’t taken long for Guybrush to get tipsy, and then quickly drunk. Giggly had been the right word to describe him because it seemed as if everything had become funny to him. He had to lean against the railing just to stay upright. Despite this, Elaine found his bright smile and flushed face adorable; she made a mental note to herself to remember that her pirate husband was such a cute lightweight.

“So, so,” Guybrush giggled uncontrollably between every stuttered word, gesturing as he tried to tell Elaine some of what she missed as a statue, “So, heh, there I was. There I was. Right there in the uh, heh, the uh, heh, the… heh, the… uh… “

Amused, Elaine prompted him, “The ship.”

“Yeah, there, heh, so. So there I was, heheh, in the um, the ship. Heheh, heh,” Guybrush took a moment to just giggle, and in the process slid down until he sat against the railing. “Hey, did you know, heheh, that we’re on the, that, heh, that ship right now?”

Sliding down to sit beside Guybrush, Elaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders (partly to keep him steady) and said, “Yes, Guybrush, I knew that. Go on.” She was tipsy herself but having a pirate heritage had its advantages: she wasn’t nearly as drunk as her husband.

Guybrush flashed a big smile her way, which was impressive considering he hadn’t stopped smiling for the past few minutes. “You were, you were in the, heh, the crow’s nest,” he said, leaning over so close to Elaine that he nearly fell over.

Catching him in her arms, Elaine laughed and suggested, “Guybrush, maybe you--I mean, we should go lie down soon.”

“Noooo,” Guybrush giggled, “nooo, Elaaaaine, we, hehe, we, heh, we just, heh, hehehe… heh. Ok, maybe.” He gazed up at her with a silly grin. “You’re pretty~”

Elaine leaned down and kissed him gently, lingering before she pulled away. “You’re right, and you’re drunk. Can you walk?” she asked, though she doubted it.

“Yeah, yeah, heh, yeah, no problem,” Guybrush giggled before scrambling in an attempt to stand. After the third instance of him falling back into her arms, he admitted, “Actually, nevermind. Could, could I just, heheh, just lie on deck tonight?”

“No, it’s too cold,” Elaine chided him softly. “But I could always carry you to our room.”

Eyes widening, Guybrush asked, “Wait… can you?”

“If I were sober, maybe,” Elaine admitted. She smiled at Guybrush’s adorably admiring expression. “We can try that another time. How about I just help you walk to bed? I’ll even take responsibility for your hangover tomorrow.”

“What? Heh, hangover?” Guybrush waved a hand flippantly. “I feel fiiiiiine.”

With a little laugh, Elaine shook her head. “I’ll remember you said that in the morning. Ok, come on Guybrush, let’s stumble down to bed.”

“Ok, s, sh, sugar, heh, sugar boots~”

Elaine ended up half-carrying him to their bed in the captain’s quarters, where they slept together comfortably. Everything was perfect as far as Elaine was concerned, especially as she watched Guybrush sleep away in a lanky, snoring sprawl across the bed. And their honeymoon had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, then consider checking out my personal/writing Twitter @ Squishy_Jerry :3


End file.
